


Take a Bite of my Heart

by Ovrevious



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Biting, Boys Being Boys, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Playful Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, We Die Like Men, Werewolf Sex, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrevious/pseuds/Ovrevious
Summary: Wyatt decides to visit Zed to finally confess his feelings.
Relationships: Wyatt Lykensen/Zed Necrodopoulus
Comments: 13
Kudos: 150





	Take a Bite of my Heart

It was lunch at school, the table full of wolves, zombies, and humans alike. Zed peered down in disgust at his meal, smushing it down with his fork. Today was gravy turkey and the gravy wasn’t exactly smooth like it should be.

“Didn’t take you for a picky eater, Revolutionary.” Wyatt teased. 

Zed rolled his eyes. The wolf had been using nicknames to gain his attention for a while now. Since they had resolved the moonstone incident, normal life in Seabrook had returned. Despite the occasional comment or prank pulled by the Acey’s and Bucky, the school was great. 

The werewolves chose to stay in school and actually put in some effort to retain information that was taught in the classes. Zed was ecstatic to have the wolves in the school, hoping that the friendships he formed with them didn't go to waste. He genuinely enjoyed hanging out with them.

“Says the one that refuses to eat any of the cafeteria food.” Zed remarked, pointing his utensil at him. “At least I picked some of the turkey off.”

Wyatt scoffed, “I eat meat, dumbass. That barely passes as meat.” Wyatt scooted away from the offending meal, as if he was going to launch it at him, which didn't sound like too bad of an idea.

“That’s meat moron, don’t be such a puppy.” Willa elbowed her brother in the side who yelped in return. Addison giggled from her seat next to Zed, along with her girlfriend, Eliza. The rest of lunch was spent debating what was food, and what wasn’t.

Zed was in the library, researching for a paper in English due next week. Addison’s leg was thrown over Eliza’s, poking each other’s noses and whispering god knows what to one another. It was becoming rather distracting.

“Can you guys literally do that anywhere else? You guys aren’t even studying.” He gestured to the piles of untouched books in front of them.

Eliza turned to face him, “You’re just upset because you don’t have the guts to ask out Wyatt.”

Zed jumped forward, shoving his hand over Eliza’s mouth. “Shhh! Someone could hear you!” he held up a finger to his lips.

Addison removed his hand from the other zombie’s mouth. “Oh come on, everyone can see you two like each other. It’s like watching the worst game of cat and mouse, but with a lot of sexual tension.”

Before he could open his mouth to retort, Eliza spoke up. “It’s true, man. Have you not seen the way he looks at you during football practice? He’s a starved wolf.” She put a hand to her heart, as if to sympathize with him. 

“He does not! We’re just friends anyway. He doesn’t like me.” He countered, leaning back into his seat staring down at his paper. Eliza and Addison stared at him in disbelief before facepalming. 

“Can’t believe we’re friends with such dense boys.”

Zoey went to a birthday party, a sleepover also included and of course the little zombie wanted to go. It was her first sleepover so their dad took her to drop her off. His dad then texted him that he had met up with some of his coworkers and they invited him out for drinks. He wasn’t planning on being back till past one.

That meant that Zed was left alone in his house. He tried shooting some texts to his friends to come over, but they were all busy. He slipped his shoes and socks off. Zed let out a groan of frustration, flopping down onto his bed face first. It was barely 8:30PM, so he couldn’t just fall asleep now, he’d wake up way too early. He preferred to sleep in on the weekend, like any sleep deprived zombie.

It was weird to say the least. No sound of Zoey and Puppy playing in her room, the dog was content in simply sleeping in her absent. His dad was often grumbling about work or typing away at the computer for his status reports.

Silence.

With silence came wandering thoughts. Addison and Eliza’s argument coming back into play. They seemed to be adamant on their words, and it wasn’t even the first time they mentioned his and Wyatt’s banter. 

They were always bickering, trying to see which one would back down first. Zed doesn’t even know when it started, just that it did at some point and he didn’t necessarily want it to stop. Just because he liked Wyatt, didn’t mean the other returned the feeling. Call him selfish, but he enjoyed the attention from the werewolf, even if the wolf only thought of him as a friend.

He caught the wolf staring on multiple occasions, how could he not? The heat behind the stare always convinced him to never make eye-contact, fearing that Wyatt could read his mind, see what he was thinking about him. 

Thinking about his round, almond colored eyes, his adorable pointy ears that he swore, twitched once. His cropped white and brown hair that looked so soft to touch. When he smiled, the corner of his eyes crinkled, with his lips revealing his pearly, white fangs. The way Wyatt crossed his arms to appear more intimidating, but only managed to make him look pouty. 

Zed’s stomach flipped in interest and he sighed. He was totally smitten with the werewolf. He rolled over and gazed down at his crotch, scowling as he saw a slight bulge. He hadn’t even been thinking about him for that long. Zed pinned it on the fact it had been a few weeks since he last got off. It wouldn’t hurt to relieve himself, he was by himself after all. His hand wandered down, palming himself through his jeans and exhaling in satisfaction.

Something hit his window and Zed gave a shout of surprise, shooting upright and shoving a pillow on his crotch. A few seconds of nothing and Zed began to think he was going insane, but another object hit the frame. 

He frowned and tossed the pillow to the side, hesitantly walking up to his window. What the hell was hitting it from up here?

He peered out the window, cupping his hands to block out the glare from his ceiling light. His heart almost leaped out of his chest, because there was a goddamn person in his backyard and before he considered calling the police, he realized they were waving at him. It was Wyatt.

Furious, Zed unlatched his window, slamming it open and leaning forward. “What are you doing here!? You nearly gave me a heart attack!” He loudly whispered. The werewolf just smiled smugly in return.

“Back up.” Wyatt told him.

“Whatever,” Zed sighed, retreating from the window. He heard rapid footsteps and two tan hands were suddenly grasping onto the windowsill, pulling the wolf forward and landing lopsided on the hardwood floor. “Very graceful,” Zed said sarcastically.

“Thanks, your window is pretty far up.” Wyatt said, bouncing to his feet and brushing himself off.

It was a little embarrassing to have your crush appear at your house when you were literally seconds away from jacking off to them, but with Zed’s luck, obviously that panned out.

“What do you want? You must have a reason for going all romeo and appearing at my window.” Zed asked, seating himself down onto his bed and readjusting his legs in a more comfortable position.

Wyatt seems to visibly falter at his question, his shoulders tensing and arms crossing. That brought out a small alarm in Zed’s head because Wyatt was never nervous. Especially not around him. “Well, Willa was being-you know how she is- she just-”

Stuttering was also not a normal occurrence. “Uhm, are you okay, dude? Cat got your tongue?” Zed couldn’t help but let the comment slip.

“Fuck it, I like you, okay?” Wyatt blurted, his ears burning red.

Zed wasn’t expecting that. It was like a power outage in his brain, all functions ceasing their actions. He didn’t hear that right, he couldn’t have heard that right. The universe wasn’t that nice to him. He stared at Wyatt, maybe this was another joke? No, the werewolf was playful, not cruel.

A few seconds passed of nothing between them, and Wyatt was the first to break the awkward silence. “Forget I said anything. It was stupid.” He walked over to the open window, “I’ll see you at school Monday.”

Wait shit, he was going to leave! Zed kick started his brain, jumping from his seat and grabbing onto Wyatt’s arm, yanking him back before he could make his exit.

His brain didn’t fully restart though, so before Wyatt could open his mouth to say something Zed smashed his lips to his. 

Their teeth clacked together and both of them immediately recoiled, bringing hands to their mouths. They cursed and let out small moans of pain in unison.

“Glad the feelings are mutual, but don’t tell me you normally kiss like that.” Wyatt rubbed his lips.

Zed laughed. “Thankfully I don’t. I just did the first thing I thought of.” He admitted sheepishly.

“Well, this time, maybe be a bit more gentle.” Wyatt grumbled, wrapping his arms around Zed’s neck, pulling him slightly down.

“Duly noted.” He leaned down and this time slowly pressed his lips to Wyatt’s, letting his eyes slip closed. He felt the werewolf smile against it and Zed was suddenly hit with the reality that he was kissing his crush. This wasn’t a dream, this was real and he used his grip on his hips to pull the werewolf flush against him. 

It was a sweet kiss. At first. Their lips glided smoothly for a bit before Wyatt took charge, swiping his tongue against Zed's bottom lip in a silent request for entrance. He happily obliged, his stomach flipping nervously as he felt their tongues intertwine. Wyatt nipped his bottom lip and licked it to soothe the stinging.

Zed gasped as he felt Wyatt sway his hips, grinding them against his half hard cock. Shit, when did he get that hard? He wasn't that prominent before the kiss.

Wyatt was the first to pull away, both a little breathless. Zed couldn't stop staring at the other's glistening lips, his breath hitching as Wyatt's tongue swept across them. 

"Wanna do this tonight?" Wyatt finally spoke up, his voice lower than normal.

"Do what?" Zed asked lamely. Wyatt rolled his eyes and simply ground his hips again and this time, Zed noticed, the werewolf was hard as well. "Oh. That." He felt the temperature in the room rise.

"Yes, that. I could smell your arousal as soon as you opened the window." Wyatt leaned up to press butterfly kisses across his neck. "You have quite the smell. Like warm vanilla." Zed hoped he hadn’t smelt him on the rare days of school his hormones caught up to him.

He let out a content sigh at the display of affection. He let Wyatt's hands roam down to mess with the buttons on his jeans. He jerked when he felt his hand cup his dick over his boxers.

"Wa-wait a second." Zed grabbed the wolf's hand before he could continue. "This isn't a one time thing, right? You're not gonna pretend nothing happened after this?" He couldn't help the doubt that seeped into his mind. As much as he liked Wyatt, the thought of him only wanting him for his body hurt more than he'd like to admit. Especially when he’s never slept with anyone.

Wyatt looked offended, "What? No! I said I liked you; I have for months in fact. I wanna take you on dates and all that sappy stuff after this." 

"Oh thank god." Zed smiled in relief, releasing Wyatt's hand from his grasp. "Does this make us boyfriends?"

Wyatt let out a laugh, "Yeah, we're boyfriends." He leaned up to capture Zed in another fervent kiss.

He felt the hand return to his crotch, this time more than willing to press into the touch. Zed was slowly pushed back, his calves hitting the mattress, letting the two of them tumble onto the sheets in a mess of limbs.

Wyatt straddled his thighs and pulled away from the kiss, Zed whined at the loss of the touch. The werewolf instead bent his head down to his chest and slid a hand up his shirt, pinching a nipple experimentally. He jolted at the sensation, letting out an involuntary squeak.

“Sensitive.” Wyatt purred and Zed felt his face flush crimson. Wyatt pushed his shirt all the way up and lapped at his left nipple, his hand continued tweaking the other.

“I’m not a girl.” Zed moaned as he threw his head back against his pillow, the wet heat of Wyatt’s mouth feeling so good.

A lewd pop was made as Wyatt released his nipple, the skin now perky and shining with spit. “Sound like one.” he murmured as he gave the right one the same attention before pulling away once again. Zed ran his fingers through the other’s brown hair.

He ground his hips down into Wyatt’s thigh that was slotted neatly between his legs. Wyatt shoved his way in between his legs and tugged at his pants impatiently, Zed lifted his hips to help them slide off easier. His dick entirely erected now, standing proud and leaking precum on his stomach. Zed tried to conceal some of his nudity, self conscious over the fact he was the only one with his ass bare. He heard a click and then freezing liquid was being poured over his cock.

“Ah! That’s freezing!” Zed jerked up, his eyes now on the bottle and a small package that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. “What is that?”

“It’s lube and a condom.” Wyatt said as if it was the most obvious thing. He felt his heart beat pick-up, his dick twitching from its neglect.

“Why do you have that?” Zed asked.

Wyatt winked. “I’m always prepared.” He rubbed the lube between his hand and began languid strokes on Zed’s cock.

Zed groaned, clasping his hand in Wyatt’s hair and pulling him down into a kiss. Wyatt was more than happy to reciprocate, letting out his own hum of pleasure.

“Why am I the only one naked?” Zed murmured into his lips and felt Wyatt’s body shake lightly with laughter.

“What’s wrong, eager to see my dick?” He joked and squeezed him in his hand. Zed moaned brokenly at his words and the delightful grasp on his length.

“Shut up.” He glared at the wolf, but there was no malice behind his demand. He was honestly nervous as hell for this. He had dreamt of this happening (on more than one occasion) and didn’t want to fuck anything up.

Wyatt retracted his hand and Zed was suddenly worried he had upset him. He relaxed though once he saw Wyatt was simply slipping off his jeans, kicking his shoes and socks off as well. He couldn’t help but stare.

The tattoos littered over his arms expanded to the rest of his body. He let his fingers trace a purple star on his ribs. His eyes traveled down his happy trail to his definitely erect and undeniably thick cock. Shit, he really wanted to get wrecked by that.

Wyatt reapplied lube to his fingers and hoisted one of Zed’s legs up. “Am I fucking you?” his voice was rough.

“God, yes.” Zed moaned, wiggling his hips toward him. Wyatt bit his lip, quickly tucking a pillow underneath Zed so he was more comfortable.

Wyatt slipped a lubed finger against his hole and instinctively tensed up. “Relax.” Wyatt said softly, craning his neck slightly to kiss him once again.

Zed focused on the kiss, letting his muscles ease their tension as he felt the digit enter him. It felt weird. New. Wyatt trailed the kisses down to his neck, sucking on the exposed pale skin. Another finger was added and they began scissoring his entrance.

Wyatt’s tongue left him quivering, the heat providing a great distraction to the slight burning as the third finger pushed past his rim. Wasn’t this supposed to feel otherworldly? Of course it felt good, to have Wyatt so close, but he read that it was like electricity.

Wyatt craned his fingers and suddenly the reading made sense now. A jolt, like static, shocked his body and his dick dripped precum. His pleasure spiked and Zed whimpered at the unfamiliar feeling.

“Found it.” Wyatt sounded so smug and Zed was tempted to wipe that look off his face, but was cut short as Wyatt rubbed his fingers against that bundle of nerves again.

“Ngh!” Zed’s hands flew to cover his mouth, a habit he picked up when he made less than decent noises while his family was home. His fingers found a pace, thrusting in and out, but it was short-lived. Zed whined as Wyatt pulled back his fingers, his hole suddenly feeling far too empty.

“If you like my fingers so much, you’ll absolutely love my cock.” Wyatt chuckled. He opened the condom so slow Zed swore he was doing it on purpose, but he couldn’t complain as he was able to catch his breath before the main event. 

Wyatt pumped himself a few times, slipping on the rubber and groaning as he stroked himself once more. Zed’s breath hitched as he felt his head nudge his fluttering hole. 

“Ready?” The werewolf let out a tremor, restraining himself as he waited for permission.

“Y-yeah,” Zed breathed, heat coiling in his stomach from the fingering. He wiped his sweaty palms on the sheets, beginning to feel his abdomen clench nervously.

Wyatt pushed forward, groaning at the tight heat. Zed’s eyes widened, gripping at the sheets more desperately.

The stretch did burn, but it felt good, it felt so good because this was Wyatt in him. He stayed still, both of their breathing labored as they each got used to the feeling of one another. 

Wyatt looked at him, a silent question and Zed nodded because he wanted this. That’s all the confirmation Wyatt needed because then he was pulling back and thrusting back into him. Zed squeezed his eyes shut and saw stars behind his eyelids, throwing his head back and letting out wanton moans.

The wolf was growling, fucking into him, his grip on the zombie bruising and digging into his side and hip bone. The steady pace did little to help Zed get used to the rhythm. Obscene squelching echoed in the room, the bed creaking loudly and Zed was thankful his family wasn’t here.

He had never felt so full, Wyatt driving into him with his thick, tan cock. The werewolf’s grip shifted and Zed felt himself being picked up, flipping onto his stomach and his ass being dragged back onto Wyatt’s dick. Damn, he’s strong.

He buried his face in the crook of his arm, letting his mouth fall open at the pleasure that wracked his body. “Fuck, so good.” He drawled.

Wyatt’s grip on his hips tightened, seemingly slamming into him harder. “You smell amazing.” He groaned and Zed whimpered at the praise.

One particularly hard thrust had Zed scrambling at the sheets, white spots erupting in his vision. He grabbed the headboard for purchase. His legs trembled and he thought for sure they’d give out, his mind hazy.

Then, Wyatt was pulling him towards him, resting a hand on his chest to support him as he leaned back and his grip on the board was lost. Holy shit, he was lifting his hips up off his dick and yanking him down, the new position causing a spike of pleasure in Zed’s stomach, the drag of the cock hitting his prostate. He couldn’t keep in the warbled moan.

Wyatt kept hitting it over and over, the feel of his hot breath against the back of his neck sending shivers down his spine. The pleasure was building up and Zed couldn’t take it anymore, wrapping his hand around his cock and jerking it in time with his thrusts.

The wolf’s pace quickened, the rhythm erratic and unforgiving. Wyatt was growling in his ear, then an absolutely animalistic sound clawed its way out of Wyatt’s throat before he bit down on Zed’s neck.

Hard.

Zed cried out, his whole body shaking as his eyes rolled back into his head, toes curling and back arching as he came. The hot spurts of Wyatt’s cum filling him so deliciously, so much and so sudden.

They stayed like that for a few moments, Wyatt’s teeth refusing to move from where they were embedded into Zed’s neck. Wyatt slowly slid his fangs off his neck, and eventually let his grip on Zed go slack.

The zombie slumped forward, his limbs feeling like jelly, trying to catch his breath from the best orgasm he had ever had. His skin stung where he had been bit, no doubt drawing blood. He vaguely heard Wyatt tie and toss the condom into the trash can. He’d have to empty that some-time tonight.

Wyatt placed a gentle hand on the small of his back. “You okay? I’m so sorry I bit you, I-I wasn’t thinking, it was like I was running on animal instincts.” Zed turned to face him, his limbs finally working again.

“Don’t you dare apologize about anything. That was fucking fantastic.” Zed’s voice was hoarse, but he could care less. “You’re a beast in bed.” He laughed.

Wyatt chuckled, flopping down next to him. “I am a werewolf.” he agreed.

“Lost my virginity to a werewolf. Sounds like the title to a cheesy porno.” Zed turned his head to face his boyfriend. Ah, yeah. They were boyfriends now. The word sent butterflies in his stomach.

Wyatt looked surprised. “Wait, you’re a virgin?”

“Not anymore.” Zed pointed out. However, Wyatt’s tone concerned him. “Do you regret it?” He asked meekly.

The wolf shook his head so fast Zed was worried he’d give himself whiplash. “Hell no! I maybe should have been a bit more gentle with you is all.” 

“Shut up, I’m not frail.” He huffed. His eyelids grew heavy.

“Okay, okay. Hey, do you think I could use your shower?”

“You can use it after we cuddle for a bit.” Zed said and let his eyes slip closed, flipping onto his side. He felt Wyatt press up against his back, throwing an arm over his waist.

“But I'm dirty and probably smell gross.” 

“Shut up.”

Wyatt whined. “Fine, but not because you told me to.”

“Sh!”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to flip a fucking coin to see who was going to bottom. I literally could not decide on my own. I tried my best to clean up the dialogue and keep them slightly in character, so I apologize if something reads wrong. Hope you enjoyed this dumbass oneshot ｡◕‿◕｡


End file.
